


Ride

by catersick



Series: LOVER [5]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catersick/pseuds/catersick
Summary: La vida es como un viaje. Tyler estaba cansado y Josh solo trataba de comprender.





	Ride

* * *

  _Lo que yo creo no es arte._

_Lo que yo creo, es caos._

* * *

 —Quiero dejar esté mundo, Josh —dice mientras se balancea sobre su columpio.

Josh lo mira, como preguntándose si lo dice en broma o en serio. Pero simplemente se sienta en el columpio de un lado y decide seguirle el juego.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? —cuestiona bromeado, con la garganta casi cerrada por la pena.

—Por siempre. —Y Tyler se ríe, como si fuera de lo más gracioso que ha dicho jamás. Como si no supiera que para Josh, eso es algo difícil de escuchar.

Porque Josh, en el fondo, sabe que es razonable. Y que quizás, sin no se sintiera comprometido con su familia, también diría lo mismo.

Tyler sólo esta cansado, de todo.

Y Josh intenta comprenderlo.

Sus vidas son como un paseo. A veces muy largo, otras muy corto. De vez en cuando demasiado dificil y en ocasiones demasiado sencillo.

Para Josh es largo, tedioso y necesario.

Para Tyler es mucho de lo mismo, porqué aunque sea siempre igual, no deja de ser aburrido.

Tyler sólo quiere vivir el momento, su momento. Así que cuando baja del columpio y mira a Josh, se acerca decidido y sin vergüenza. Toma sus manos y lo hace sentir algo que jamás creyó que sentiría. 

Y Tyler suelta un pequeño murmullo sobre sus labios.

Y dentro de Josh, se crea un desastre.

**Author's Note:**

> Visita mi Wattpad:  
> >>wattpad.com/user/EZRAT0R<<  
> No hay mucho por ahí, pero me haría feliz saber que te gustan mis trabajos.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
